Itachi Loses Control
by 13litz13last
Summary: Not yaoi in any way. Itachi, right after meeting up with Sasuke in Konoha. Kisame pisses him off. Spoilers from Chap. 400-ish. Sorry if its bad. Please read!


I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't suck

I'm sorry, I hope it doesn't suck. Haven't done a fanfic in FOREVER. Tell me what you think I can do to improve.

Itachi never, _ever _lost control. Ever. Every moment, every second, every _millisecond _was under his complete and utter control. He never lost himself in the heat of battle, never lost himself in a verbal brawl with Kisame, never lost himself in his few meetings with his brother after the massacre. Even as he slept he made sure he would be totally alert should something happen. This was imperative that nothing should slip into or out of his finely controlled facial features, or out of control in his surroundings.

This was important to Itachi. He needed to feel like he was in a secured environment to feel safe.

But one day, he just couldn't do it. Just couldn't control himself. For all the world he couldn't stop himself, that one lonely day.

It started off normal enough. Kisame and Itachi had returned to the Village Hidden in the Rocks to search out Kisame's Jinchurriki, the four-tailed demon, after the reunion of brothers in Konoha. Itachi had been in a horrible mood for the past few days, for he worried about his brother all the time. Though he tried to keep his mood a secret, Kisame knew him all too well. This was a problem.  
Itachi was seriously contemplating killing the shark man that foggy morning. Kisame was already up, frying up fish, his favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner food (naturally). The one-room apartment felt hot and cramped with the stove on.

"You seemed awfully uptight, Itachi-san," Kisame smirked. "Even for you. Something gotcha down? We could totally go back for the Nine-Tails kid if you really want to."

Go back to Konoha, with all those old memories? And Sasuke, though he was in an induced coma by him? He couldn't bear the thought. He didn't much care for the kid anyway. And he didn't want to hand him over to Akatsuki. First of all, he was Sasuke's best friend, as it had become apparent, and if Sasuke wished to gain the Mangekyo Itachi wasn't going to stop him. And, he didn't want to Akatsuki to have Naruto—it wasn't like Itachi _wanted _the world to die. And Itachi didn't want to have to think of some random reason for staying away. But if he knew Kisame at all, he knew he wasn't going to give up on an answer.

"I need to rest up, Kisame," he rasped, for he had just awoken. "If you remember, I had to use Tsukoyomi twice and even Amaterasu. Besides, the little brat doesn't need to be captured for three more years in the least."

Kisame turned off the stove, and stood for a moment, saying nothing. "I don't know, Itachi," Kisame said, using the spatula to fill his plate. "You seem strange lately."

"I just returned to my old village," he said, sighing. "There's a lot to think about." It was true. All that he'd seen—Kakashi was older, for sure. And Sasuke! Kakashi was his teacher, it seemed. But he worried for his brother anyway. Would Danzo end him?

"But I wasn't the same when I returned to mine," Kisame said, giving him a side glance. His beady little eyes didn't unnerve Itachi like it did most people. And he was wearing his common clothes, just the black tunic and regular black pants. Despite Kisame's insane strength, he didn't have all that much muscle. It seemed to be a shark thing. "What's on your mind, anyway? That Naruto kid? He won't be trouble in the future, if that's what you mean. Jiraiya the Toad Sage didn't seem impressive, either. Was it your bratty brother, Itachi? Why'd you let him live, anyway?"

Itachi glared at Kisame, hoping the idiotic man would see and stop asking questions that didn't need to be answered. But his back was turned, tending to the fried fish he was sprinkling lemon juice on.

"Did you let him live because of the Mangekyo? Too much work, if you ask me. And you seem sickly lately, anyway. Is it just me, or did you go easy on him?" he turned to Itachi in amazement, as if he has just realized something. "Did you go easy on hi—"

Kisame wasn't even able to finish his sentence or let his mind lead him to a possible conclusion when Itachi was in his face, stuffing lemony salmon down his throat. It burned, but Kisame couldn't bother himself to be concerned with it when eyes of burning fire were glaring into his. It was the Mangekyo, and though Kisame knew better than to stare into them, he was captivated. Itachi had never seemed this angry at anyone before, especially not him. He'd never seemed to feel much of anything.

Itachi's voice was so low and menacing Kisame feared for his own life. "If you ever, _ever _speak of any of this again, so help me, I will beat you to a bloody pulp and at my whim you will be forced into Tsukoyomi where you will be continuously caught by fishermen and butchered for your tender fins will you are _alive._"

Then the teenager was gone, not just from the dim light of the little kitchen, but from either of the two beds across the counter.

Kisame later found him in the small bathroom, after he'd gained the courage to look. Itachi left it just as the door had opened, and spoke not a word to Kisame.

It was days before he'd forgiven himself for letting his guard down and spoke to Kisame. He forever after feared his associate or anyone else would anger or unease him so wildly that he'd lash out as he had that day in the kitchen.

Even if he didn't cover his emotions, he was a kind man that wasn't easily angered. Kisame had just pushed the wrong buttons. He wanted to apologize to Kisame, but he knew it wasn't a very Akatsuki thing to do.

And Kisame didn't want to apologize for what he'd said, because if he brought it up again, he feared he'd be butchered alive by evil, cruel fishermen.


End file.
